ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taokaka
Taokaka is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, who is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka, and is a playable character in BlazBlue series. Biography The Legacy of Taokaka *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2013)'' Appearance Taokaka is a rather unique take on the catgirl archetype with light brown skin and long blonde hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. According to concept art, Taokaka typically dresses skimpy underneath the hoodie, wearing only red panties with red straps. Taokaka's actual face has been the subject of interest by both the characters and audience alike; her hood has been stated to conceal her facial features and she never removes it. All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions. When co-creator Daisuke Ishiwatari was questioned about Taokaka's true appearance in an interview, he responded that he wanted to leave it to the players' imaginations. However, he does confirm that her shadowed visage is not her true face. She has fish bones that cover for her long arms and a human face with cat ears, as you can see while she is electricuted. When she was a child, she looks exactly the same when she grows up except she was barefoot. Personality Taokaka is the personification of innocence in the BlazBlue world. She is a happy-go-lucky catgirl who only wishes the best for her friends and family. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart, or who offer her food (although in her mind anyone who offers her food is a good person). Unfortunately, she is also the least intelligent character in BlazBlue. Like most cats, Taokaka's daily routine consists of eating and sleeping, and she can, and often will, forget anything she does or is told to do within three steps or seconds. Of course, it goes without saying that she isn't totally dumb. Taokaka often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Theme Song Taokaka's theme song is "Catus Carnival" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Taokaka_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Taokaka (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Taokaka_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Beastkin Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Characters Category:Kaka Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Characters Born in February Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:Featherweight Characters Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters